callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pave Low
The Pave Low is essentially an upgraded version of the CH-53 Sea Stallion, which was used mainly for transport in the Vietnam War. The modifications include forward-looking infrared, inertial global positioning system, armor plating, Doppler navigation systems, terrain-following and terrain-avoidance radar, an on-board computer, and integrated avionics. The MH-53 can be fitted with three guns; a mix of Miniguns or Browning M2s. The Pave Low's mission is low-level, long range, undetected penetration into denied areas, day or night in adverse weather conditions, for infiltration, exfiltration and resupply of special operation forces. It has been retired from US service. The Pave Low has a crew of 2 pilots, 2 flight engineers and 2 aerial gunners. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The MH-53 is available as a kill streak perk after a kill streak of 9 (or 8 with the Hardline perk). Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular attack helicopters, as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However it is also bigger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot you down first. It comes with one flare so many times you will lock on to it and it will distract the missile. After that flare is spent though, your missile will track it directly. The Pave Low has some strange behavior when adding to existing kills streaks. The logic appears to be as follows: * If the user earns a Pave Low and the Pave Low gets the next kill then Pave Low's kills will NOT be added to the current kill streak. However, if the user gets a kill before the Pave Low, the Pave Low's kills will continue the killstreak. * Kills from Pave Lows earned from Care Packages will continue the current kill streak. This appears to be a bug, as Care Packages are not supposed to add to kill streaks. Because of this, most experienced players prefer Harrier to Pave Low, as Harrier consistently contributes to higher kill streaks. Shooting down an enemy Pave Low is worth 400 experience points. Trivia *The MH-53s in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 bear the insignia of the US Air Force's Air Combat Command, based in Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, although all MH-53 Pave Lows were operated by Air Force Special Operations Command. * The Pave Low's appearance in this game is unusual as all the Pave Lows have been retired from The U.S. Air Force. The Tilt Rotor CV-22 Osprey was deemed its successor; The CV-22 Is faster and can fly for longer distance's without refueling then the Pave Low. *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This obviously is a reference to the Transformer Blackout, whose vehicle form was none other than the Pave Low. *The Pave Low In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is modeled after the newer S-80 variants produced by Sikorsky. In contrast actual Pave Lows were the much older S-65 Variant Helicopters. The most visual differences include S-65s being smaller, a straight tail, and the lack of a third engine. *The Pave Low's retirement from the US Air Force could justify its inclusion in several places in the game, such as multiplayer where it's possible for Brazillian militia to call them in, or singleplayer where Nikolai inexplicably operates one; they could've bought or stolen Pave Lows that found their way to the black market after being retired from service. Why Raptor or Shadow Company use them is still a mystery. *The MH-53 in the game has the U.S. Army 23rd Infantry division emblem on his nose. Since the same division was inactive from 1971, it is not supposed to be. Also, the U.S. Army doesn't use MH-53 helicopters, only the U.S. Air Force and United States Marine Corps does and it's correct because it has the title "Air Force" on its tail. *When looking at the cockpit of a Pave Low in killcam, you can see that the Pave Low actually has a pilot and co-pilot, unlike the attack helicopter. * The last MH-53 Pave Low's flew there last mission's in combat in September 2008. They were retired there after. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks